


Going Going Gone

by ThatRedBean



Category: Original Work
Genre: Big sad girl hours in this chili’s, F/F, Poetry, poem that wrote at 3am during a coffee binge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRedBean/pseuds/ThatRedBean
Summary: Something that I came up with at 3am, a jittery mess, instead of working on the latest chapter for my Yuri on ice fanfic that I haven’t updated since March of last year.





	Going Going Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy~ 
> 
> Till next time

Soft skin   
Soft eyes   
Soft thighs  
Sharp bones   
In my minds eye we are alone

Soft skin   
Soft eyes   
Soft thighs   
Soft moans   
Sharp screams   
In my minds eye you are gone 

Soft skin   
Soft eyes   
Soft thighs   
Soft love   
Rolling cars   
In my minds eye I cry 

It begins again and so   
Soft skin   
Soft eyes   
Soft thighs   
Sharp bones   
Why did you have to go?


End file.
